Killing the Hero-Punishing the Villain
by ILSly
Summary: Estar atrapado con su peor enemigo era el peor castig para Peter, es su peor pesadilla. Contenido MA.


_Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares de __**Héroes**__ pertenecen a Tim Kring y la NBC, la idea del fiction es MIA…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

_Advertencias: Spoilers de la cuarta temporada, desarrollo del fic durante __**The Wall**__. Contenido MA+(mayores de 19…20…21) en __**Lemmon Slash**__ y de Violencia. _

_Advertencia plus: es mi primer fic del fandom._

_Pareja: __**Peter/Sylar-Gabriel**__... como sino fuera obvio._

_Dedicatoria: Para __**Tenchi Uchiha**__, obsesionada con Zachary tanto como yo con Milo y quien no podrá leer este fic hasta que termine de ver la serie completa. Jejeje Te amo hermana, gracias por compartir el vicio conmigo. XD_

_Es un Short Fic que constará de tres a cinco capítulos. Primera parte con un contenido total de 2.480 palabras. _

"_Un verdadero villano no es al que se le teme, sino al que se le odia"_

**Killing the Hero, Punishing the Villain **

**(Matando al Héroe, Castigando al Villano)**

**Parte #1 Justicia**

Peter despertó sintiéndose tan desorientado como siempre, con la luz tenue de aquel sol falso golpeándole el rostro, con aquel extraño silencio que los rodeaba, pesado y lúgubre. Un silencio que indicaba con una certeza irrefutable que estaba dentro de una pesadilla.

La peor de las pesadillas.

Pesadilla que compartía, curiosamente, con el sujeto que más odiaba en el mundo.

Estar condenado a convivir años con el maldito que había asesinado a su hermano, solos y en una ciudad enorme, podía definir con exactitud su peor aversión. Estar buscando la manera absurda de rescatar a ese maldito de sus miedos para sacarlos a ambos de allí, e ir a salvar a una amiga, definía la más cruel de las ironías en su vida.

Y eso era bastante decir…

Se puso en pie lentamente, despejándose el rostro con una mano y estirando su cuerpo de un lado al otro.

Perder la continuidad del tiempo era algo extraño, era no sentir como de pronto se hace de noche ni cuando el día azota con su luz. Allí, en ese extraño mundo de La Pesadilla simplemente la noche caía como un manto inmisericorde y arropaba toda la desolada y silenciosa ciudad. Y podías entonces, extender el momento hasta que éste carecía de sentido, caminar por horas enteras cuando allí la calificación del tiempo estaba distorsionada, sumergido en la oscuridad de la noche. Podías recorrer Nueva York de arriba abajo, de lado a lado y la noche seguiría impoluta e incólume al paso del tiempo. Entonces te irías a dormir, en cualquier lado…un rincón oscuro, un departamento vacío, y al abrir los ojos estarías de nuevo al comienzo de la pesadilla: en tu habitación, con el sol que es de un color naranja e irreal, golpeándote el rostro.

Peter había hecho experimentos con éste fenómeno en varias ocasiones cuando el ocio lo consumía o cuando simplemente se cansaba de discutir con el imbecil con el que compartía aquel suplicio sobre la realidad del mismo. Se había quedado durante horas en el techo de aquel edificio que tantos recuerdos dolorosos y alegres le traía, hasta que su mente (porque ese no era su cuerpo) se agotaba de pensar y pensar y Peter caía dormido.

Y siempre que abría los ojos de nuevo, se encontraba despertando en aquella habitación.

No era suya, no era la habitación que le correspondía en "El mundo real". Era un pequeño sitio, bastante acogedor que; con el pasar irregular de ese impasible tiempo se iba llenando de objetos y detalles que le hacían parecer cada vez un lugar más…suyo. Una cama grande pero sencilla, con sabanas suaves de colores oscuros y neutros. Una pila de Comics y libros que recordaba haber leído hacía mucho tiempo.

Caminó hasta la ventana amplia con vidrios empañados por el roció y miró a través de ella, sintiendo la inmensidad de la soledad que lo rodeaba golpearle el pecho una vez más. Cada nuevo día se sentía un poco más desesperado y enloquecido.

A veces sentía una nostalgia imposible de contener por algo de contacto humano. Había pasado tanto tiempo allí encerrado, tanto tiempo prisionero en la mente de su enemigo… le hacía falta el calor de otro ser humano, la interacción física. Cualquier cosa que no fuera discutir amargamente con un asesino en serie estaría bien.

A veces también sentía como los recuerdos de Nathan, su hermano fallecido, lo hacían doblarse de dolor y añoranza, lo hacían llenarse de dudas.

¿Qué estaba él haciendo allí tratando, de manera inútil, de salvar a un asesino?

_Su asesino_, el que cortara su garganta con un solo movimiento del dedo, sin tomar su poder, como si Nathan ni siquiera valiera la pena…

En esos momentos Peter se odiaba y una ira cegadora se apoderaba de él, obligándolo a romper cosas para después caminar interminables horas por las desiertas calles de ese Nueva York fantasmal.

Uno de esos días, luego que Peter despertara y sintiera con una intensidad agobiante la añoranza por su vida real, por sus mañanas normales en su departamento, su café matutino y su trabajo de paramédico en el hospital; éste había girado sobre si mismo para descubrir, completamente atónito, una taza de café humeante justo sobre una mesa que él podía jurar que antes no estaba allí.

Cada día que despertaba y la misma taza estaba allí, pulcra e irreal, Peter recordaba amargamente que no estaba solo en aquella absurda situación, en aquella interminable pesadilla.

Y como cada día, furioso con el que él sabía era el responsable de la existencia de aquella taza profana, Peter la destrozaba lanzándola contra la pared.

Nunca le dejaba en paz, siempre, de alguna manera el muy maldito le jodía la existencia. Le hacía recordar su presencia, su maldita existencia y el odio, el dolor, el rencor, la soledad. Todo, sinónimo de la muerte de su hermano, todo sinónimo de lo que Sylar significaba en su vida.

El desgraciado le hacía recordar que estaban allí, solos, los dos atrapados en un mundo irreal y falso, en una pesadilla que aquel creía que era realidad y que Peter sabía era un castigo por parte de un policía inepto llamado Matt Parkman. Su Empatía se había esfumado en aquel mundo de La Pesadilla.

Ese día, Peter sintiéndose furioso y mentalmente agotado; tomó la taza entre sus manos y con un gruñido de molestia salió de su habitación y se encaminó hasta la de Sylar, decidido a terminar con aquella situación.

Quería salir de allí, estaba perdiendo la cordura con cada salida del sol.

Peter sentía que caía en una espiral interminable, tratando de salvar al asesino de su hermano y odiándose por ello.

_Emma…tengo que salvar a Emma_

Se repetía constantemente cuando estaba apunto de flaquear y rendirse_._

Abrió de un solo golpe la puerta de Sylar y ésta chocó haciendo un sonido fuerte contra la pared. Peter ni se inmuto.

Soltó la taza en el escritorio repleto de relojes que coronaba la estancia y le espectó al hombre sentado tras el mismo y que lo miraba algo sorprendido.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Quieres?- Sylar enarcó una ceja.

-¿Hacer el qué, Peter?- cuestionó con su voz grave y llena de ironías, con aquella mueca torcida en su rostro de psicópata. Pero Peter no estaba para sarcasmos ese día.

Caminó alrededor del escritorio para rodearlo y ponerse frente al villano para después tomarlo de las solapas de su camisa blanca y mirarlo con un odio creciente.

-Eres un cabrón Sylar…-le susurró con voz venenosa y aquel solo se limitó a sonreír, cínicamente.

-Pero aun así, me necesitas para salvar a tu amiguita ¿Cierto, Peter?- le dijo lentamente, sin amedrentarse y acercando su rostro al del héroe hasta que ambos quedaron a solo un palmo de distancia- Por eso estás aquí, por ella. Por más que me odies, por más asesino que yo sea…ahora, me necesitas.- sonrió aun más mientras Peter, sin soltarlo lo observaba con furia.- Peter Petrelli, siempre tan sacrificado, siempre siendo el Héroe y salvándolos a todos, incluido a mi: el asesino de su hermano- sentencia Sylar mientras una sonrisa infernal se extiende por aquello labios y Peter, congelado en su ira, lo oye pronunciar lo que sería la sentencia de ambos.- ¿Qué pensaría Nathan de esto, _Peter_?

Lo golpeó, estrellando su puño cerrado contra el pómulo de su acérrimo enemigo, descargando su furia, su ira, su frustración y confusión, su desprecio, su propia locura y desesperación.

Lo odia, odia su rostro de maníaco, sus manos de asesino. Odia estar allí con él, odia tener que odiarlo tanto.

Golpea una y otra vez, magullándole el rostro, haciéndole sangrar, vaciando en cada puñetazo un castigo.

Entonces, sucede.

Peter se da cuenta que desea; como nada en el mundo, castigar al villano.

Desea lastimarlo, hacerle daño.

Desea castigarlo y vengarse.

Desea justicia.

Lo levanta para ponerlo a su altura y descarga un sonoro golpe en la mejilla ensangrentada de Sylar, dejándolo caer sobre el escritorio y aquel montón de relojes inservibles que el otro reparaba. Los artefactos hacen un pequeño estruendo metálico al caer en el piso.

Sylar lo ve desde abajo, sonriendo con su boca llena de sangre y con sus ojos bañados en una expresión de locura.

Peter lo golpea de nuevo, sacándole el aire de los pulmones. Golpea y golpea hasta que sus puños se adormecen, mientras Sylar gime adolorido recibiendo cada uno de sus golpes sin defenderse de ellos.

Sin… defenderse…

_Maldito. _

El maldito lo está dejando golpearlo, no ha intentado siquiera darle pelea, no ha alzado su mano, no se ha quitado del medio. No ha dicho nada que lo detenga…simplemente está allí, dejándose castigar como el maldito masoquista psicópata de mierda que es.

Lo golpea una última vez antes de separarse de su cuerpo y observar el de Sylar un poco a la distancia. El asesino de su hermano está tendido sobre su propio escritorio, con la camisa manchada de sangre y entreabierta tras algunos golpes que Peter le asestara en las costillas, los brazos abiertos en señal de rendición total y su rostro un tanto irreconocible tras tantos moretones que empiezan a hacer aparición.

Debe haber una forma, debe existir una manera para que Peter haga justicia, para que lo lastime más allá de golpes que aquel recibe de manera estoica y complaciente, debe existir una manera para que Peter lo humille y tome su venganza por fin.

Una manera de castigarlo.

Lo piensa detenidamente, mientras Sylar no deja de observarlo con aquella sonrisa demente plasmada aun en su boca. Si, es la única manera.

Está enloqueciendo…Peter lo sabe porque lo que está apunto de hacer es una total y absoluta locura.

Se acerca de nuevo a su enemigo y en un solo movimiento brusco lo voltea hasta dejarlo boca abajo sobre el mismo escritorio, aplastando su cabeza contra la madera con tanta fuerza que Sylar suelta un gemido de dolor.

La idea de humillar al villano de aquella manera, de hacerlo sufrir así hace que algo oscuro vibre dentro de Peter…hace que el héroe puro que hay y habita dentro de él muera un poco.

De un tirón, Peter arranca los pantalones de Sylar hasta dejarlos tirados a la altura de sus muslos junto con su ropa interior que es de un color blanco irreal. Éste suelta una risa irónica y burlona.

-No te atreverías…no eres capaz de…- dice entre pequeños espasmos de risa y una tos con sangre. Peter se enfurece aun más y aplasta de nuevo la cabeza de Sylar contra la madera al tiempo que deja caer su propia ropa hasta el suelo. No sabe bien cuando su cuerpo decidió mostrase dispuesto a su locura, pero su erección amenaza con enloquecerlo en aquel momento. La toma entre sus manos, posicionándose y Sylar bajo él se tensa, sintiendo miedo por primera vez. Peter empuja un poco y Sylar se retuerce, comenzando a mostrar resistencia.- ¡Maldito, Peter!- grita y el aludido toma el cabello negro y espeso de Sylar entre sus manos y vuelve a golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio, sometiéndolo mientras de un solo movimiento brusco termina de entrar en el cuerpo de su enemigo.

Hiriéndolo, destrozándolo, lastimándolo.

Sylar grita de dolor y se deja caer con su cuerpo temblando un poco.

Peter se detiene y observa el cuerpo semidesnudo del asesino, y lejos de la compasión, le alegra haberlo lastimado.

Era su venganza.

Comienza a moverse con la misma fuerza con la que antes lo ha golpeado, con el cabello de Sylar aun bien sujeto entre su puño, torciéndole el cuello de manera que aun puede ver su rostro mientras aquel grita tras cada estocada y con su otra mano asida en su cadera para impulsarse lo más profundo y fuerte que pueda, enterrándose en su cuerpo y desgarrándolo por dentro. Tomando de él lo único que nadie más ha tomado.

Saberlo, saber que lo ha herido, que lo ha mancillado, que le ha ganado y que lo ha dominado hace que Peter sienta como un placer indescriptible e inigualable se apodera de su cuerpo, encegueciéndolo y haciendo que sus movimientos más bruscos se vuelvan desquiciantes.

Observa como el cuerpo de Sylar lo traiciona y muestra signos de estarle gustando aquella vejación en una erección que se aplasta bajo su cuerpo, observa como éste, inconsciente de lo que quiere y desea, lleva una de sus manos hasta allí y soltando un gemido que no es de dolor, trata de complacerse.

Peter no lo permite.

Aquello es un castigo, no es placer. No puede permitirle disfrutar de su venganza, sencillamente no puede.

Suelta su cabello y toma aquella mano y la retuerce de una manera tan violenta que Sylar suelta otro grito de dolor, maldiciéndolo y que ocasiona que Peter sienta más satisfacción. Lo sujeta en la muñeca con fuerza mientras que con su otra mano baja de su cadera y lo abre un poco más para él, estirando imposiblemente aquella piel sensible, lastimándolo de aquella manera que lo enloquece. Sylar alza el cuello y Peter fija su mirada en su rostro, desfigurado entre el dolor y sin duda una especie de placer enfermizo que el maníaco está sintiendo.

No le importa, está tan cerca del orgasmo que no le importa.

Lo abre más y se impulsa rápido, fuerte.

Sylar gime y grita, confundiendo el sufrimiento y la lujuria.

Una vez más arremete contra su cuerpo y llega el orgasmo, sensación desquiciante que lo golpea inmisericorde de manera que su cuerpo se tensa por completo mientras se descarga de manera interminable dentro, fuera y sobre su enemigo, jadeando entrecortadamente y aferrando sus dedos a la piel de aquel con tanta fuerza como para dejarle marcas.

Lo oye gemir y Peter quiere pensar que es de dolor, por lo que sale de su cuerpo con movimientos temblorosos antes de vestirse y salir huyendo de allí.

Se siente perturbado, más que antes si eso era posible.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? …. Su cuerpo temblaba, sus manos se sentían frías y su piel sudorosa bajo la ropa.

¿Cómo había podido…él? Él no era así, algo dentro de su alma había desaparecido en el mismo instante que había permitido que su ira lo dominara y tomara su venganza. Había ganado aquella absurda pelea que existía solo en su mente y la de Sylar, le había ganado una de las batallas pero curiosamente se sentía que había perdido.

Trémulo, se dejó caer al suelo en una de las miles de calles perdidas de Nueva York, arrastrado su cuerpo por todo lo largo de la pared de ladrillos rojos y sucios.

Sentía que era su cuerpo el que había quedado herido y no el de Sylar.

Sentía que algo dentro de él había muerto irremediablemente.

El héroe cerró los ojos, deseando tener el poder de dormir y olvidar. Queriendo huir de si mismo y salir de allí.

N/A: ¡hello nuevo fandom! ¿Cómo están? Que felicidad escribir sobre una nueva pareja que me envicia ¡hasta morir! Por el buen Salazar, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces ví The Wall, sonriendo como boba ante las "pausas" entre estos dos…son tan hot juntos ¿verdad?

Pues bien, decidí escribir este short fic por diversas razones, la principal es mi adicción por el Slash y por Milo, la segunda es que consiento a mi hermana a la cual dedique este fic y la tercera es porque creo que este par se merecía su propia historia. Sin Peter y sin Sylar, Héroes quedaría tan hueca…

Sé que Peter es algo dark aquí en este comienzo, pero lo que más me gusta de este personaje es que deja salir su lado oscuro en varias ocasiones, que nunca deja de ser "humano" y se deja llevar por sus pasiones y sentimientos negativos (temporada #3, cuando huyen del agente Danko y amenaza a Nathan, temporada #2 cuando dispara a Nathan dos veces…y podría seguir y seguir) pero aun así Peter jamás dejó de ser el Héroe idílico que tod s amamos…se arrepiente, tiene una conciencia bastante perturbada. Así que tengan por seguro que aquí me ceñiré a eso. Es un fic totalmente Cannon, al menos lo más posible. ;)

Espero les haya gustado y continúen acompañándome esta mini-historia.

Kisses

IL


End file.
